Thought Process
by Splendidscandinavianskilineski
Summary: Just something that could happen with Gwen, The Rockefeller Center, and cocoa.


_**Thought Process**_ by I don't own anything.

This is the First Spectacular Spider-man that's a Western by the way fyi.

It was early January, and cold wind nipped at Gwen Stacy as she walked down The Rockefeller Center, that early Saturday morning. The freezing gust flew down her neck, and she stopped to put her hair back in place. She looked around and saw all the people skating, enjoying themselves. She smiled, wishing her life was as simple as that little kid slipping around on the ice and throwing those snowballs **at** **HER**. "Yikes!" Gwen ducked, and the boy laughed, and continued skating, and crashed into a wall. "Oh little kids are _**so**_ not as innocent as everybody says they are." She thought. She looked down to see and old cocoa cup, severely dented, lying on the ground next to her. She was going to pick it up but hesitated, debating against litter laws and germs. She looked at it again. It brought her back to the time when the sinister six had attacked here, and she had thought that Pete had been crushed under the Christmas Tree. He hadn't. He had gone to get some hot cocoa for MJ. Now that she thought about it, he had been gone the entire attack. He didn't even get to take pictures for Spider-man, who as she remembered, had been talking funny that day. That's what everybody had said anyway. She had been worried that day, earlier she had been mad but then she was scared for Pete's life. Now that she thought about it, she was **always** worried about his life. Like that one time at Coney Island, when Doc Ock had attacked. He had been sick to his stomach, from cotton candy. "Wait? Pete sick, from cotton candy? That wasn't right. They used to have cotton candy eating competitions. He had always won. She always had gotten sick, but never ever Peter Parker. Maybe he had tried to take pictures. But why keep that a secret? Gwen thought. It didn't make much sense. He also had had to leave to go take pictures of Spider-man at the Fall Formal. He left MJ to take pictures. Yes, He also had been acting abnormal when Spider-man showed up in the neighborhood. Always late. Always unfocused. Occasionally, this Spider-man business had made him run out on them, even on Valentines Day. He was so obsessed. Or was he? Maybe it was something worse. Like that one time when Aunt May had that heart attack. He snapped out of it, but she had a feeling that something happened between him and Eddie. And the time when he left them to go take pictures of Doctor Conners when the lizard fiasco happened. Spider-man had saved the day, but Pete had gotten fired. It just didn't seem like Pete to put money over friends. Pete just takes pictures to pay the bills. She reasoned with herself. But Pete was the only one in New York that could get pictures. THE ONLY ONE IN NEW YORK CITY! That couldn't be a coincidence. He must know Spidy. That one time when she was kidnapped by Doc Ock, he called her "Gwgirly". Did Pete tell Spider-man her name. Whoa. So if Pete knew Spider-man, how come she hadn't know about that? Furthermore, how did they MEET? Unless Pete could climb walls that wouldn't make much sense. Climb walls... What about that time where everybody thought that Pete WAS Spider-man? He had denied it, but now that she thought about it... No. Pete, Spider-man. They weren't anything alike. Except at Halloween he had dressed up as him. And that ride-along thing he also had to "Go take pictures" brought her back to him being the only one who could take pictures. Even if he, by some crazy change was Spider-man, how would that happen?" "Howdy, lady." someone nudged her. "You going to just sit there for ever? Cause it's beginning to bug me." "Oh, sorry." She stood up and stretched from crouching. "Thanks." "Maim" He skated away. Wait. Bug. Science Bug. She thought. "Oh man." What if that **bite **did the trick? She thought. She thought about it for a long time, and concluded there was no proof. She glanced over to the building where Spider-man had fought Vulture. Right? Something about his burnt tongue. But where would Spidy burn his tongue on that freezing New Year's Eve. It's would need to something hot, but close by, like... cocoa. It all made sense. Pete **had to be** Spidy. It was impossible for him NOT to be! The Lizard, Distractions, everything fit. She had managed to figure out Spider-man's identification by observing a Styrofoam cup.

Gwen looked dumbfounded at the cocoa. "Whoa."

[Just something I cooked up at midnight. Wouldn't it be funny if something like that happened in the show? :J If you don't like it, that's understandable too, we're all different.]

Until Next Time,

Ski-ski Go Cowboys!


End file.
